The new straight bartender
by nosibho
Summary: There is a new straight bartender at 'New Directions', the most popular gay bar in the area. Her name is Santana and she immediately catches the attention of all the lesbians that attend the bar. A healthy competition starts between two friends. Who will succeed in seducing the hot latina?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany pushes the heavy glass door and walks into her favorite bar.

The dancer has the habit of meeting with her closest friends at 'New Directions', a couple of days of the week, to relax and enjoy some good time after work.

New Direction is the most popular lesbian bar in the area. The owners are Will Shuester, a boring but good man that with his gentle ways liaises with customers, and April Rhodes, an insane petite unprofessional woman who often becomes the soul of the party but has good appetite for business. In short, the two offset each other.

As usual there is soft music that flooded the room; unusual, however, is the presence of all those people in the bar: being a weekday it is supposed to be a quiet evening. She looks to her left and immediately identifies her four best friends sitting at a table so caught in their conversation that did not even notice the blonde approach them. The excessive Dani, the extravagant Tina and the bitchy kitty are discussing something while Marley is listening to them a little bored.

"Hey girls" says Brittany looking at them curious. The girls turn to the dancer and smiles to her.

"Oh hi britt" says Tina.

"Finally you are here. They don't stop blathering" says Marley motioning her to sit in the empty chair beside her.

The blonde thanked her with a smile "I noticed. What you're talking about so earnestly?"

"There's a new appetizing tidbit who works at the bar" kitty explains, raising and lowering the eyebrows quickly a couple of times "she is the best piece of ass that has ever entered this place, she is even hotter than me" she adds the last statement rising her voice a bit.

Her friends giggle at that.

"I should have imagine that you were perving on someone. Where is this wondrous beauty?" brittany says a little skeptical, convinced that her friends are exaggerating because it is something that they tend to do. Some of them have the policy of 'as long as she breathe', i.e. they try to hit on every girl and get easily excited. Brittany's tastes, instead, are much more selective and despite she appreciates feminine beauty is not easy to be able to catch her attention. "I do not see anyone new" she continues.

"She is on the back" explain Tina who apparently has been watching the new bartender all the time.

"Oh God! You are stalking her. You are creepy, you follow all her movements?" Marley exaggerates and rise her eyes to the roof.

Brittany smiles at her sweet friend's intolerance.

"Marley are you sure you are a lesbian?" Kitty asked.

The brunette glances at Kitty and is about to speak but Brittany interrupts her.

"I need some energetic drink, I'm really exhausted" she changes the subject.

"Yeah your fatigue is showing" Kitty states.

Brittany mimics a thank you with her mouth while Dani speaks "what happened at work? You did the dirty with some flexible ballerina?"

The dancer smirks at her friend insinuation "not that kind of dirty, unfortunately. But there is a 'new entry' in the company too. It's a more demanding director but I can deal with it" she shrugs "I just have to get used to it. At least she is a pretty sight!" her smirk grows and her eyes light up at the thought of the woman.

"You lucky ass! I wanna know everything. Did you already bang her?" Dani makes noise.

"Dani, please, can you shut up?!" Marley cannot stand Dani's cockiness, but the girl just ignores her and looks at the dancer waiting for an answer.

"No but I can feel some chemistry between us and before you ask me nothing really happened. I have nothing to tell, it's just a feeling."

"And past facts prove that you instinct never lies" speaks Marley.

"What does she look like?" asks Tina.

Brittany rises her eyes a bit as to recollect her memories about the features of the beautiful woman "Tall, blonde, lean, blue eyes, sexy, about forty I think…"

"Uooo you've caught a milf! Good job." Dani interrupts her and put her right hand in the air waiting for Brittany to smack it. The blonde high-five her. "If you don't plan to fuck her let me know, I'll do it for you" Dani continues.

Brittany smiles "Right! By the way today rehearsal killed me"

"Yeah yours is a body I would kill for" Tina admits, she has always been a bit uncomfortable with her body.

"Then stop eating all that crappy food and do some sport" kitty intrudes.

"Hey I'm enjoying my life with food and another type of physical activity that doesn't include BALLS or other kind of sports"

The girls laughs "that was a good one" says Marley.

"You girls are talking about balls?" a surprised voice speaks.

"Hey will!" the girls greet the owner of the bar. He smiles at them.

"Yeah but the wrong balls. Now that you are here, my dear Will, I'd like to move the conversation to another type of roundness, which are a little higher, and that belongs to the new hot stuff in this place" Dani states.

"Good purchase Will" says Kitty clapping.

"I bet April choose her. She is more inclined to business than you and that girl will attract many more customers for sure"

"Well I can't deny it. Earnings have increased these days and also has the level of drunkenness. Girls continue to order drinks only to have the opportunity to talk to her"

"Losers" dani expresses her opinion.

"Wow...my curiosity grows" says Brittany.

"You haven't meet her yet?" Will asks.

The girls shook their head "no".

"I just got here and these perverts were drooling on the, I quote, new hot stuff"

"Well I can't blame them" says Will with a dreamy tone "by the way what do you want to drink girls?"

"An orange jui.." Brittany starts.

"Wait no! Will why don't you send the new girl to take the orders" Kitty interrupts.

"Girls you are incorrigible" he laughs "sorry to break your heart but she is straight"

"Sorry to break yours man but I don't think she is into granny too" Kitty states.

"What the hell is she doing here if she is straight? She at least has to be bisexual. And by the way that never stopped me" says Dani.

"One of the oldest clichè in the world…lesbians want straight girls" says a resigned Marley.

"What's her name?" asks Brittany.

"Santana"

"mmm" mumbles Dani.

"it suits her…Santana, sooo sexy" Tina states. Brittany watches the two girls weirded out.

In that moment the door of the storage room opens and a sinuous and toned figure with dark colors but not dim exits it and reaches the counter. All the girls in the bar focus their attention on the latina. The bartender takes Brittany breath away. She has a powerful aura around her, a special energy that radiated from her body. Brittany's view is obstructed by the crates of beer that she is carrying, but she can immediately note that Santana has dark flawless skin, a perfect face with high cheekbones and swollen soft lips, long dark silky hair that fall perfectly on her back, and speaking of her back….her gaze falls down even more and focuses on her butt…tingle tingle tingle tingle, Brittany feels like she has won the jackpot.

"Here she is", "what a chick", "damn" Will, Kitty and Dani respectively says.

"Who is perving now?" says Tina to Brittany. The blonde is surprised, her friends weren't overestimating the girl's beauty before.

"Weeell, I have to admit that you were right" a smirking Brittany says.

"Damn" repeated Dani smashing her fist on the table capturing the attention of everyone in the bar, including the new girl who turns around searching for the source of the noise and looks at their table. Dark orbs cross blue ones and suddenly a strange feeling, something Brittany never experienced before, invades the blonde. It's like the laws of physic has changed: she feels suspended in the air and a new attractive force had replaced the force of gravity, and this new force pushed her towards the latina. Also her ears begin to whistle, and the sounds become muffled. So the voices that reached her ears seemed distant.

"I wanna spank that ass and fuck that…" she hears Dani says while she keepS watching through those capturing eyes that stares right back at her.

"Girls language…don't make her run away on her fourth day here" Will pleases.

"You worry about the flow?" Tina teases the owner.

"Really Dani stop with all this vulgar excitement. She could have heard you" Marley says.

Only in that moment the latina looks away from Brittany's eyes and quickly slams her eyes. Once she has recovered she starts to put in place the bottles of beer, frowning in concentration. '_cute_' thinks Brittany, she also recovering from the previous exchange with the bartender.

"And it would have been a bad thing beacause…" continues Dani.

"Come on girls, stop the fighting and stop with this language. Marley is right you can make the girl uncomfortable" Brittany has her eyes down trying to figure out what happened just a moment ago, she has not the courage to look in the direction of the counter again.

"Says the girl who was in trans just a few minutes ago" Tina accuses her.

"What? That's not true…I wasn't looking at her, I was just absentmindedly watching in that direction and it happened for her to be in my line of sight" Britt defends herself.

"Yeah right" Tina doesn't believe her.

"Just admit that for once in your life you weren't that subtle at checking a girl out. Stop acting weird!" Kitty states.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm just tired and with my head between the clouds, that's why I might be acting weird"

"There is no harm in admitting that even your self-control has failed in front of such beauty" Tina continues.

"Ok you want to mess with me and tease me to make me admit something that isn't true, but I don't fall in your provocation" Brittany says pretending resignation, cleverly trying to divert the attention from herself knowing she has been caught by her friends

"So you don't think she is hot?" an incredulous Tina replies.

"Her beauty is objective…but I wasn't perving on her. I'm a gentlewoman and I don't do such a thing"

The girls were too taken in the conversation that they don't notice that in the meantime Will has mentioned to Santana to join him at the table .

"Yes Mr Shuester?" the girls raise their eyes to the low raspy voice.

"Santana I want you to meet these girls, they are some of the most loyal customers in the bar…"

"We are even more loyal since today" Dani smiles at Santana.

Brittany is suddenly bothered by Dani predatory attitude.

Santana smiles politely at Dani while Will ingnores her "…take their orders. Girls it has been a pleasure to attend your previous debate. See you later. I leave you in good STRAIGHT hands."

"Good for sure.." mumbled Kitty.

Santana does not seem embarrassed by these digs or at least she does not show it "Hi girls. I'm Santana. What would you like to drink?"

"Hi I'm kitty. I'd like a jack and coke"

Brittany has now the chance to give a better look at the girl, there are no words to describe her statuesque-beauty. Her body is well structured, well-proportioned, feminine, curvy…she hasn't felt attracted with this immediately and intensity to a girl in a long time. Every part of her body is in tumult.

"For me simply a coke. I'm Marley"

"Tina, nice to meet you! I'd like a martini"

Santana's moka eyes settles onto one after the other and writes the girls will on her block notes.

After Tina has spoken there is silence so Santana rises her eyes from the papers and rest them on Brittany's, asking her silently to pronounce her will. "I'm Brittany" the girl smiles, one of her charming and warm smiles "I'd like an orange juice and also something to eat…mmm" she thinks about it and then decides "I'd have a sandwich with ham and cheese". Santana waits for Brittany to finish completely to talk to look away and write her order on the piece of paper.

"Dulcis in fundo the best one. I'm Dani, enchanted to meet you! I'd like a dark beer … dark just like you, so I'd think of you while drinking it, and probably I'd imagine of drinking y.."

"Dani it's enough" Marley warnes her "please excuse her."

"Marley mind your business! Santana can speak for herself" Dani smiles at Santana.

"Thanks Marley but It's ok! She is not the first one who tries to hit on me. I think I'm the new target, almost everyone wants to turn the straight girl gay".

"Straight? Are you sure you are in right place?" Kitty asks.

"Why not? a job is a job! And I'm not homophobic" Santana shrugs.

"Touché"

"So … I'll be back with your orders" the bartender return to the counter.

"Ooou shit! She is pure sex. I'll make her mine, she'll scream my name sooo soon. She makes me so horny! I want her, damn!"

"We have understood the concept" a smiling Tina says

"She is straight, she's not interested" Marley protests.

"I think Dani is right. For being here she must be at least curious" a thoughtful Kitty says.

"She works here, she is not here as a costumer" argues Marley.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I get my smut on with a straight girl. Besides I'm getting vibes from her and my gay radar is never wrong. I'll fuck her so good that she won't go back to dick. And don't worry you won't need to thank me for bringing her on our side of the river, it will be my pleasure" Dani raves.

"You are always so full of yourself that sometimes it becomes annoying" Brittany says in a distant tone.

"It used to amuse you" a suspicious Dani says.

"I think Brittany likes Santana too" causes Tina.

"Well she is sexy" argues Brittany.

"You want her too" realizes Danu

"Who am I to deny her the experience of good lesbian sex?" smirks Brittany.

"Are you trying to say that you will try to seduce her?" Kitty asks.

"What I'm saying is that if she is willing to experiment it would be a pleasure for me to be her mentor. But I barely know her, I'm not sure if I'll try something with her. Although I must admit that the girl is really fine" says Brittany as it is not big deal. She tries to diminish her interest.

"No way Britt! I'll take her lesbian virginity" fights Dani.

"Do you both realize that she likes dick?" Marley says.

"If that is the problem I can use a dick…if she prefers it I won't complain, as long as we can please each other" Brittany jokes

"You won't need it! I'll get her first!" passionately states Dani.

"Ok we'll see" smirks Britt.

"You are making the hunt a lot more interesting. I can use a bit of competition. Let this game begin! But don't get your hopes on, I'll win"

"You are all talk and no action" Brittany provokes her.

"Haha you're wrong. I'll be between her legs before the month is out".

"Not if Brittany does it first" Tina teases Dani and exchanges a complicit look with Brittany. The two girls starts laughing

"Cut the bullshit. She is coming over" Marley scolds her friends.

* * *

**Hi everybody! This is my first story. Let me know your opinion reviewing the chapters, constructive criticism is welcome and helpful.**

** /NoSiBho_ you can ask me questions here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Ciao! I want to thanks everyone for their support. The idea of this fic came to my mind while reading a story on another site. I want to reassure the people who wrote to me that Dantana is gross (I agree), that Dani is not actually relevant in the plot, her character only brings some funny stuff and contributes to create humor . I also wanna apologize for my imperfect English but it's not my language. That's all for now. Enjoy the new chapter. Until next time.**

The girls, except Marley, continue to laugh as the brunette approaches their table. Brittany takes the opportunity to get a closer look at Santana. Her posture is straight and elegant. The black t-shirt with the inscription 'staff' on the back and the name of the bar on the chest adheres perfectly to her torso, covering the entire breast but at the same time putting it into prominence. In that moment Brittany curses Will for the choice of the uniform, something that reveals more skin would be appreciated.

The latina reaches the table and stops between Dani and Kitty, right in front of Brittany. She rests the tray on the table.

"Coke for you" she pushes the drink in front of Marley, who thanks her.

"The dark beer for you. Don't enjoy it too much" she jokes, passing the beer to Dani.

"I'll try and I'll succeed only if you won't cross my mind, cutie. But I'm not sure I want to succeed" Dani flirts with the brunette.

_'Give her a bit of confidence and she'll take the finger with all the hand'_ thinks Brittany.

The bartender smiles, she seems amused. "Here you are" she then lengthens the orange juice to Brittany, who stretches out her arm and grabs the glass. Probably by chance, or probably not, the dancer touches Santana's fingers. The girl looks up and meets the blonde's eyes " I have not brought the sandwich yet because I thought that maybe you'd prefer it toasted. So how do you want it? Plain or toasted ? " asks the brunette.

"Oh very thoughtful of you … I'll go for the toasted, thanks" Brittany is welcomed by the brunette's care.

"I'm just good at my job" Santana jokes, pretending to be very proud of herself.

"mh mh" nods Dani sipping her beer " Britt, I didn't think you liked it dry rather than wet. I would have chosen the plain one" continues the girl with the intention to teas Brittany in front of Santana.

But Brittany has a ready answer "it's not about wet or dry, it's that I prefer it hot. One can work on the moisture after." Brittany grins satisfied with her replay. She hasn't taken her eyes off Santana the whole time. She is studying her reaction. But the girl seems impassive.

The other three friends, aware of the battle that is taking place in their presence, giggle amused .

" Jack and coke? " Santana asks, interrupting the exchange of words between the two friends .

"For me" Kitty raises her hand, "then the martini is yours " the bartender passes the last two drinks to the girls and smiles to them.

Before she could get away Tina asks her a question "It is not your first experience as a bartender , is it? "

"No, I've been bartending for a while. I live away from home to study and I needed a job because, you know, a girl has needs" the girl explains.

"Honey let's talk about them" Santana frowns to Dani "I mean your needs. I can help you with that" she tries again.

"I think that the only thing that can help me in a legal way is hitting the jackpot. But thanks for your noble offer" the latina replies without showing any sign of discomfort.

Once again the brunette's reaction surprises Brittany. _'She doesn't seem bothered. Probably she receive these kind of attention a lot. Of course she does, look at her! She is gorgeous. She must be used to it.' _Brittany reflects.

"Not what I was talking about.." explains Dani.

"Well…I had a presentiment" Santana jokes back as she takes the tray from the table. The place is half full, she has to serve other customers.

But Kitty interrupts her escape "How did you end up here ?"

"I bet you choose this place because you're curious about how the rest of us live. Want to get a personal impression ? I could ... "

" I changed my apartment and was looking for a place closer to my new place , so here I am " Santana cuts Dani off.

That's when Brittany decides to set in " What are you studying ? " she is genuinely interested in the brunette's life.

"I want to become a lawyer" a proud Santana answers the blonde.

"Wow…the girl has high goals" Tina reflects.

"I'm not surprised" Brittany says exchanging a look with the bartender. But the latina's attention is soon required by Kitty "You may come in handy to Dani one day" says Kitty " she has a bad temper".

" The usefulness of this girl is something that I would never put into question . You know my dear, we might be really helpful to each other " approves Dani, her insistent gaze turned to Santana.

" How old are you ? " asks Marley before Santana can reply to the other girl.

"I'm twenty- t ..." she can't finish her phrase because a voice from the other side of the room interrupts her. " Santana " Sugar , the other bartender, shouts.

Santana nods her head to Sugar and then turns to the girls at the table "Sorry. I have to go. By the way I'm 22."

Then she speaks directly to Brittany "I'll be right back with your food." She smiles apologetically to the girls and moves away from the table with sinuous gait.

"She is giving us a show! I knew she was interested" Dani comments the latina's walk.

"I don't want to be a spoilsport like Marley but I think it's natural for her to walk in that way. She is not doing it on purpose" Kitty observes.

"Yeah. Her sensuality is natural. It's not an act" Brittany confirms watching the latina. _'which motivates me even more to pursue this cause'_ she doesn't speak this last thought out loud.

"I think she already has a favorite between you two" Tina teases the two girls, indicating Brittany with her head.

"Oh come on! For the sandwich thing? As she said she is just doing her job. I have to object. I think she is falling into my trap." Dani makes the victory gesture with her index and middle fingers.

"What? Are you blind or deaf?" responds incredulously Marley.

"Marley what's you problem? I'm sure she likes my attention, She smiles to me a lot." Dani argues.

"I think she is just amused and not in a good way" Marley explains.

While the girls chat, Brittany observes Santana from afar. The girl is now preparing her toast. She likes to think that she is striving to please her. _'Oh God what is happening to me? What is this euphoria? I'm fantasizing about her as a teenager. Stop it Brittany!_' But her actions do not match her thoughts. The blonde stands up.

" Where are you going ? " asks Marley

"To take my…food" the way in which she pronounces the last word betrays the ambiguity of her intentions . She grins to her friends and approaches the counter .

Santana is serving a group of girls and doesn't note the blonde. The irrepressible Sugar, instead, greets her affectionately " hey babe ! how are you?" she leans over the counter and kisses Brittany on the cheek. Only then Santana turns around and steals the show.

"Hi honey! I'm exhausted, but always good. " Brittany offers . "And you ? The bar is oddly busy today so I think you'll end up more tired than me"

"Yes, I think so. But I can't complain. Most customers means more tips. Even if the new entry gets more than me." she glances at the latina.

Since she's been mentioned Santana approaches the two girls raising her hands in the air as a sign of guiltlessness . Brittany smiles.

" I'm just claiming my rights to seniority " says Sugar.

" I do not think you should blame her for that, considering that all these new customers are here because of her "

Sugar looks offended "Will's words" explains Brittany.

" Oh great ! Not even my boss appreciates my effort " Sugar exaggerates and turns to a girl who is waiting at the counter.

"Thanks for the defense, lawyer" Santana winks to the blonde "Are you trying to steal my future job?"

"Oh no! I could never" Brittany says, "I just wanted to tease Sugar" she smiles to the bartender.

Santana smiles back " Your sandwich is almost ready. As soon as the timer rings I'll bring it to your table".

"No problem! I didn't came here to put you in a hurry. I just thought to get it by myself since I saw that you are very busy. But don't worry. I can resist a little more" _'to the toast '_ Brittany think _' you ... you are another story ' _"Seriously, it's not big deal" continues the taller girl.

"Ok! Thank you! But I could have handled it" Santana says.

"I don't doubt that" Brittany sighs.

While waiting for the toast to get ready Santana starts preparing some drinks she has to serve to another table. "I heard you say to Sugar that you're exhausted. Why? What do you do ?" Santana asks.

'_She initiates it. Good'_ Brittany straightens "I'm a dancer. At the moment I dance in a ballet company and twice a week I keep dance lessons in the school of a friend of mine too "

" Oh great. That's where your perfect body shape come from. It's very nice that you are able to do what you like "

Brittany cheeks blush at the compliment. She bows her head and her lips widened into a smile "Thank you!" Then she continues, raising her head "Yeah, I don't think I could have done something different. Dancing is like breathing to me. What about you? Are you pursuing your dream?"

" Yes , I've always wanted to be a lawyer. I can't avoid to speak my mind" she smiles.

Brittany laughs "that must have caused you problems"

"So many problems" Santana says prolonging the vowels "My mom used to tell me that I had to dose my honesty so now after a lot of hard commitment I've learned to censor myself." Santana smiles.

Brittany chuckles "Too bad! I bet it would have been fun to be present during one of your past harangues."

DRIN DRIN DRIN … the timing rings ... the sandwich is ready.

Santana throws a last smile in Brittany's direction and turns to reach the toaster. She takes the sandwich and wraps it in a tissue "ouch .. it's hot! I'll get you a plate"

Brittany looks attentively whilst Santana spreads on the higher shelves to get a plate. The t-shirt rises leaving exposed her flat and toned tummy. '_what a view. Those abs.. no! Britt, stop fantasizing!'_ Santana grabs the plate and rests the toast inside it. Brittany waves her head to shake off her thoughts. Santana turns around and hands the plate to the blonde. "That's it! Hope you like it"

"Thank you" Brittany wants to stay and spend some more time chatting with the brunette but at the same time she doesn't want to show too much interest.

_'Better keep the waters calm for now'_ thinks the girl.

"I'll probably see you later" the girls smiles at each other, then they look away. Santana resumes with her job while Brittany returns to her table.

Her friends are waiting for her. "So?" asks Tina.

"So what?" Brittany grins.

"You know what we want to know" Dani tests her rival.

Brittany bites her toast "oh the sandwich?" she says while chewing a mouthful "it's good"

"Bitch"

The girls urge her to talk, throwing her impatient glances.

"We just chatted a bit about this and that. Nothing special, really." She continues to eat the sandwich "you have nothing to worry about" she adds looking at Dani.

"I wasn't!"

"yet" Brittany teases her. The girls giggle.

"mh … in retrospect" the blonde says wiping with a handkerchief the corner of her mouth "she may have briefly mentioned that I have a fantastic body."

"Uh la la!" says Kitty, "Good job" Tina congratulates.

"You are just messing with me" Dani snorts.

"Maybe…" Brittany grins.

"Look! New meat!" Kitty points towards the entrance where there was a group of girls they have never seen before.

"It's time to enter the scene. Girls see you later" Dani says.

"Wait I'll come with you."

"I'll go take another drink to the bar and chat a bit with Sugar" Tina stands up and leaves the table.

Brittany continues eating her toast, trying not to think about the latina while Marley starts to confide her about her crush.

They spend an hour talking about it and during their chat Brittany's gaze wanders the room, looking for Santana. The girl hasn't stopped a moment throughout the evening, after all the place was almost full. She has been preparing drinks with precision, serving with kindness all the girls. Even though some weariness has started to leak out on her face, she is still gorgeous. Always a smile on her face, ready to greet the costumers. Every now and then she moves a strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes with her forearm, or tries to blow it off. And rarely a cute wrinkle of concentration appears on her forehead.

Marley realizes the continuous loss of attention of her friend.

"She has already found another prey" she states.

"mh ?" Brittany doesn't pick on what Marley is referring to.

" Dani" she gestures to a table away from them where Dani is flirting shamelessly with a red head girl "apparently for tonight she has lowered her weapons as regards Santana"

" oh! Well, we know how she is" Brittany shrugs.

"What about you and Santana? "

"Who knows. We'll found out just living" Brittany shrugs again "But it would not hurt to get some action with her, would it?"

"Be careful" Marley warns her "She is straight. I'm not worried about Dani because for her it is just another conquest, she will not get emotionally involved with this situation. But you're different, you are sensitive. I am convinced that you are already developing a crush on that girl. You can't take your eyes off her ." Marley snaps her fingers in front of Brittany's eyes that are directed towards Santana.

"She is hot" Brittany defends herself.

"What do you plan to do? "

"mh I think I'll go slow. Given the straightness factor I think that the right thing to do is to try first to begin a friendly confidence, then we'll see how the situation evolves."

"Opposite approach to Dani's "

Both girls giggle "I'm not able to act like her" Brittany says watching her bolder friend in a corner kissing the girl with whom she was flirting previously, on the neck.

"Luckily! One is enough" Marley smiles "You know I would not mind if you win this competition. I love Dani, she is a great friend, but sometimes I can't stand her"

" Well, if she is attracted by excessive and intrusive people then I have no chance. I guess it depends on her type" Brittany wonders.

"Assuming that she is straight, I do not think that she has a prototype of a woman. But since she wants to become a lawyer I think that maybe she prefers classy women" Marley offers.

"Or maybe she is attracted by her opposite. Who knows."

Brittany warns with the corner of her right eye something moving closer to her. She turns around and sees Tina and Kitty walk up their table. The brunette is holding up Kitty who apparently drank a little too much.

"We live in cities you'll never see on screen, not very pretty but we sure know how to run things" Tina is singing along with Lorde whose song is spread throughout the room.

"Hey girls! Had a good time?" Marley asks them when they arrive at the table.

"Yeah" Kitty speaks aloud.

"You have been here all the evening talking" Tina pouts.

"We needed to catch up" Brittany reasons.

"Well, we're leaving. I need to take Kitty home. Are you coming with us?" Tina asks.

Marley checks the time "Yes. It is rather late and tomorrow is a working day." She stands up.

Brittany follows her movements.

"Where is Dani?" asks a too much happy Kitty.

"She is busy, as usual. She won't even notice our absence" Tina explains to the girl.

"That lucky pig!" Kitty snorts.

The girls laugh.

Then they start to grab their things in order to get ready to leave. "I'm going to pay. See you at the exit" Brittany informs her friends.

"Ok!" Marley nods.

Brittany walks between the tables ignoring some girls who try to catch her attention. She spots the latina behind the counter pouring two spirits in a glass and approaches her. " Hey!"

Santana glances at Brittany and then focuses her eyes back on what she is doing . " Hey. What do you want to drink? "

"Actually I came to pay for what me and my friends got before. We're leaving . " Brittany explains .

" Oh already? " Santana lowers the bottles of alcoholic, mixes the drink with a straw and extends it to the girl in front of her .

"Yes, tomorrow is a tough day " Brittany takes the money from the pocket of hers leather jacket and gives them to Santana who gets the money , extends her right hand towards the register and deposits the money. She then searches the money to give Brittany as change but the blonde stops her "keep the change".

Santana interrupts the movement of her hands, lifts her head toward the blonde and smiles knowingly.

Brittany immediately understand what 's going through the brunette's head, given her previous discussion with Sugar. " Don't flatter yourself. It's our first time" Brittany tries to explain. Then she realizes that she hasn't made herself clear "I mean.."

Santana sniggers " I know what you mean." She is amused "anyway thank you!"

" You're welcome " Brittany makes a nod.

" See you soon" says a still smiling Santana.

"Good continuation" says the blonde greeting the brunette with one last smile. Then she turns around to reach her friends at the exit .

After five steps she turns her head to the bartender who is still fiddling with the cash. "Don't tell it to Sugar!" she screams over her shoulders while still walking to the exit.

The brunette gives her a broad smile and shakes her head. Once again she seems genuinely amused.

And after having stolen a last smile to the cute bartender Brittany walks away satisfied. A smile squashed on her face too.


	3. Chapter 3

Inhale – Exhale

The sun beats down on her alabaster skin, warming it. A thin layer of sweat began to form on her temples and the back of her neck. Since it is early in the morning the solar irradiance is not very strong, it creates a pleasant warmth that contrasts the cool breeze generated by the speed of her stroke.

_Please don't get me wrong_

_I wanna keep it moving_

_I know what that requires_

_I'm not foolish_

_Please can you make this work for me?_

_Cause I'm not a puppet I will work against your strings_

Right foot - Left foot

Her calves begin to tense up and she feels the familiar burning sensation in the leg muscles that never late to arrive when she is at this point of the path. She feels her heart pounding in the chest. Even though they are all symptoms that the fatigue is taking over and that she has arrived at the limit of her strength, it is a feeling she loves, it makes her feel alive and really good.

_When I go home_

_I tend to close the door_

_I never wanted more_

_So sing with me_

_Can't you see_

Inhale - Exhale

She sings the song in mind and not aloud to not lose breath. A trick is to remain focused on proper breathing.

She turns right and sees her goal from a distance, _'one last effort_' she thinks.

_I don't have_

_Money on my mind_

_Money on my mind_

_I do it for_

_I do it for the love_

Right foot – Left foot

She gradually slows to a stop. She is now near the park bench on which she had left her towel and water bottle. She wipes her forehead and then starts to do some stretching exercises. Once finished her routine, she walks back towards her house.

She finds herself at 'New Directions'. She controls the clock: it's 9.00 a.m. _'I still have a little time before class'._

She decides to enter.

"Hey sexy dancer " a shrill voice greets her .

'_April ?!'_

"Look who's here ... my favorite owner" Brittany reaches April who is sitting on one of the comfort sofa placed near the north wall.

"How come you are here in the morning? " the dancer asks, while she takes place next to the crazy woman, surprised to find the exuberant woman at the bar.

"We have an appointment with suppliers and it is better that I take care of this kind of things. I have my ways. " she winks .

"I know you do" Brittany smiles.

"Why don't you give yourself a refresher in the restroom and then we drink a nice cocktail together? I can't deal with being up this early in the morning without some liquid support."

"I may accept something to drink but no alcohol for me, thanks."

April gives her a pat on the back "Then go and hurry up. I need it now!"

Brittany gets up and goes to the restroom. As she opens the door she is greeted by her reflection in the mirror that is right in front of the entrance. Her face is flushed and with this natural redness on her cheeks, the beautiful color of her eyes stand out. She approaches the sink, takes off her highlighter orange tank top with wide arm holes remaining only in her blue sports bra . She takes the paper from the dispenser on the wall to dry the sweat on her upper body and then rinses her face. She hears the exhaust noise coming from one of the cabins further away. She puts her wet hands on the neck, to cool off.

"Oh hey."

Brittany's body doesn't move, she only varies the angle of her gaze and sees the image of Santana reflected in the mirror. She comes closer and closer to the row of sinks.

"Hi! " Brittany returned the greeting, turning her head to the brunette and watching her directly now.

The girl stops in front of the farthest sink from her and begins to wash her hands.

Brittany continue to stare at Santana, deep in thought. She is surprised to see her, she did not know she worked in the morning. Her mind is crowded with thoughts and her movements slow down, she's still rubbing her neck with her wet hands. Her trans is interrupted by the sound of the hand dryer. Santana has already finished washing her hands. She looks at the bartender through the mirror and realizes that the other girl is looking at her exposed abs. Santana looks up to meet Brittany's gaze in the mirror. The blonde is surprised by the fact that the bartender hasn't looked away despite being caught in checking her out. On the contrary she hints at a smile and says "You have some serious stuff there."

Brittany grins "when I do something, I do it well."

Santana smiles "I'll see you out." She has finished drying her hands.

Brittany dismisses the moment with a nod of the head.

_'That ass'_ Brittany follows Santana's walk with her gaze through the reflection in the mirror.

The blonde rests both hands on the sink and looks at herself in the mirror, she pulls a big sigh and finally she ends to freshen up. She dries herself, puts the large orange tank top back on , looks in the mirror one last time and approaches the door.

Once out of the bathroom Brittany sees that April is already behind the counter, taking a bottle of liquor in her hand, willing to prepare her drink. She looks around seeking for Santana and spots her serving a table. The blonde walks towards the owner.

"Sorry. I started without you, I couldn't resist anymore." April says while pouring a large quantity of liquor in a glass.

"Don't worry" the blonde smiles politely and sits on one of the stools near the counter.

"Hot latina take care of Britt while I prepare my drink" the shorter blonde shouts at Santana who is now coming back behind the counter.

She stops right in front of Brittany " What can I get you ? "

"A pear juice, thank you"

Santana leans down to open one of the doors of the mini fridge under the counter, she takes the bottle, shake it, then uncorks it and pours the juice into a glass that she had previously put before Brittany.

"You like juices" states the brunette, "the other evening you ordered one, too." She explains.

"I do" a small grin spreads on the blonde's lips for the ambiguity of the phrase. Then she continues "They are excellent supplements after exercise, they help me restore some energy."

" I understand" the future lawyer nods.

"So in addition to your job that already has to do with physical exercise you also have the strength to go jogging."

"Well, I love running, I do it the odd days of the week in the park near here. It's different from dancing, it relaxes me"

"I envy you for this! I mean, I go jogging, too…when I have the time, and it happens very seldom considering that I have to work and study and go to university… but it is not something I do with great pleasure. I do it for the benefit of my body but I can't say I enjoy it as you do. I'm a lazy person."

"Well, despite your laziness you're in good shape."

"Thank you, but I think I owe a lot to my constitution. I take care of my body, of course, but the genes are the fundamental component"

"You are modest"

"It's just the truth" Santana shrugs.

"I didn't know you worked here even in the morning. Don't you have to go to university?"

"Not today. What about you? Free morning?"

"No actually in a couple of hours I have to go teach a dance lesson and this afternoon I have to try a choreography with the company"

"You are quite busy"

"At least you know how to spend your days" April intervenes, " rum and pear ? " then she offers, raising a bottle in the air.

Brittany smiles and shakes her head , "no thanks."

April rolls her eyes "I prefer you when you dance, you are more funny."

Then she continues " I seriously don't know how you can deal with a full morning without being drunk . This is my fuel " she raises her drink in the air.

" I have to admit that I'm not a very morning person, too" says the latina.

"I'm having a conversation with two vampires" Brittany states.

" Exactly " says the latina "sunlight bothers me."

" How is it possible? Sunny days are the best! " Brittany replies.

" I agree. But I am very photo – sensitive. So…" Santana raises her shoulders.

"oh no!"

Brittany and Santana look at each other trying to figure out what's going on.

"What?" the bartender asks the owner.

"Suppliers are here. I have to go. You.. " she indicates Santana "back to work." Then she turns to Brittany "I'll see you tonight? "

"Sure, I'll come with the girls" the blonde replies "thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome" April says and walks away.

"Great! The first reproach, already" jokes the latina.

"Naah, April is harmless" the blonde reassures her "anyway I'll leave you to work. I have to go."

"Ok. Have a nice day" Santana waves at her.

"You too" Brittany greets her and leaves 'New Directions'.

* * *

That night the place was full. The music was loud and people were setting off on the dance floor.

Brittany had arrived at 10.30 p.m. with her friends but she had spent most of the evening away from them. She likes to stay behind the console. The DJ is a dear friend of her and every now and then she allows Brittany to choose the music to play. She was enjoying herself dividing her time between doing the DJ and dancing near the console.

As every Friday night she had drank a little more than normal and it involves that she is now more loose and carefree.

At a certain point Santana goes to the console to bring a beer to the DJ.

"You're unleashing " the brunette whispers in Brittany's left ear, approaching her from behind. The blonde, who is dancing with her back to the dance floor has not noticed the presence of the latina. She turns around and is now facing a smiling Santana. She smiles back.

Continuing to dance she takes the bartender free hands in her own and moves them to opposite poles, keeping their arms in the air and causing Santana's body to come closer to hers. The latina smiles amused by this version of Brittany. She indulges in Brittany and let the dancer guide her in an innocent full contact dance.

"April was right, you are funnier when you dance" she giggles.

"I am a lot of things when I dance. I can be whatever I want" the blonde leaves Santana's right hand, strays a bit from her and raises their other still connected hands in the air and makes the latina do a lap on the spot. Then she reconnects their bodies.

The bartender is smiling and brings her right arm around the dancer's neck and approaches Brittany's ear with her mouth" I have to keep working, thanks for the distraction".

Brittany pouts showing her displeasure.

"You're cute when you have some alchool in circle"

"Cute, right. I'm coming with you to the bar, my throat is dry"

Santana makes her way through the crowd and reach the counter. Brittany follows her.

"You worked here all day?"

"No I had the afternoon free. What do you want to drink?"

"A caipiroska"

Santana takes all that she needs and quickly prepares the drink.

"Your JUICE is ready" Santana jokes about the fact that this time Brittany hasn't ordered a fruit juice.

The blonde smiles "than.." but she is interrupted.

"I want YOUR juices" Dani seems to have materialized from nowhere. "You look delicious tonight, honey. Totally eatable."

"ha ha" Santana replies "what can I get you?" she asks.

Tina had warned Brittany that Dani was going to make her move towards the brunette tonight. But the blonde isn't worried. Santana doesn't seem interested in the tomboy, she is polite but distant.

"A beer thanks!"

Santana nods and goes to take a beer.

"Hey Britt! How is your night going?" Dani smirks at her.

"Great! What about you?"

"I've already got to know better a beautiful girl. And now I plan on doing the same with the hot bartender" Dani answers watching Santana coming back to them.

"Here it is"

"So, my dear, tell me...have you ever fantasized about having dirty sex with a woman?" she asks lowering her voice, to make it more sexual.

"Look , I'm working. I don't have time to spend in conversation right now. I'm sorry." The bartender says, walking towards the end of the counter. She needs to collects some empty glasses on the various tables.

But as soon as she exit sfrom behind the counter Dani approaches her, she stops in front of the latina blocking her path. The bartender is trapped between Dani and the counter.

"Come on, it's just a question . You'll lose a few minutes. Did you ever think about it, sexy ? " she continues with authoritarian tone. Since they are really close the latina can't help but watch in the other girl's eyes. "No" she says firmly.

" I don't believe you . You little liar " Dani moves her face even nearer to Santana's, whose eyes are now directed to the floor.

"You think about it while you masturbate, don't you? I bet it makes you wet..like right now, I bet your nice cunt is getting wet. I'd like to see your wanting pussy. I 'd rise you over this counter and take you here in front of everyone. I'd spread your legs and sinks my face between your thighs. I'm sure you smell very good down there. Come on, your tight pussy needs someone experienced to take care of her."

Santana's breathing has become deeper "please let me ... g .."

"Exactly you'd beg me to make you come. If you come home with me tonight I'll give you the best orgasm you've ever had. Let me tell you baby, a man doesn't know how to pleasure a woman in the same way another woman can. Just do your eager cunt a favor and let me play with her."

Santana raises her eyes and meets Dani's eyes. "Enough! This is really inappropriate."

Brittany is shocked by what is happening. But what surprises her even more is the lustful look in Santana's eyes.

"Move and let me go. I have to work" the latina pushes the masculine girl's managing to break free from her grip and walks away.

"I know you want me. It's only a matter of time before you'll admit it to yourself" Dani shouts.

"Wow Dani. You put a show on" Brittany hears Kitty's voice. She turns to her left and sees her other friends standing a few meters from her.

"Poor girl, you shouldn't have done that to her" Marley says.

"Oh she liked it. Believe me!" Dani defends herself.

Brittany's mind is now racing. What was that? She is stupefied that Dani had the balls to talk dirty to Santana in that away in front of everybody. And she is sad because of the brunette's positive reaction. Apparently she has underestimated Dani.

_'Why I don't have that effect on her?'. _Santana has never looked at her with those beautiful dark eyes filled with want and with her mouth parted.

Even if she doesn't agree with Dani's way to act, she is envious of her. She has the ability to get everything she wants, she always does. And now she would seduce also the brunette. Santana would eventually succumb to the tomboy's charm.

The thought that Santana is attracted to Dani makes her really upset. Her night is ruined. So she stands up, quickly greets her friends and with the excuse of a sudden illness, she leaves the bar.

**hi girls! let me know your opinion. It'll help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dlin Dlon

The sound of the bell wakes her up. She is still half asleep and doesn't really realize that they have knocked on the door.

A few seconds pass until she hears the doorbell ring again _'who can be on a Sunday morning? If I stay in bed and I don't make any noise, they'll think nobody is at home and go away.'_

Dlin Dlon

An irritated Brittany takes one of the pillows and puts it over her head and ears to cover the annoying sound of the doorbell.

Drin drin

'_Now also the phone'_ she raises her head, knocking the pillow. She grabs the phone on the bedside table. _'Marley…what do you want so early on a Sunday morning?! It's only ... what? It's already 10.00? Fuck'_ Brittany didn't want to face her friend so she lowers the ringer volume and lies back down on the bed.

Since Friday evening a state of apathy has taken possession of the blonde. The girl doesn't want to do anything. She spent the whole Saturday at home, sleeping and watching TV. She has received several calls from her friends who wanted to inquire about her health and her sudden decision to leave the club the previous evening. Brittany lied to them, saying she still didn't feel well and declining their invitation to go out with them because she needed some rest.

Dlin dlon - dlin dlon - dlin dlon

'_That sucks! Who is knocking with this insistence?!' _she is really annoyed.

Drin drin

_'Oh my God! What is it this morning?'_

"Brittany" someone shouts from behind the door. It's Marley. That explains all this confusion between the phone and the doorbell.

"Brittany , open the door. I know you're at home. The porter told me you haven't leave the apartment since you came back home on Friday night."

_' What a pain in the ass '_ the blonde gets up and reaches the front door. She opens it.

"Damn Marley. Was all this noise needed?" she greets her friend and moves to the side letting Marley come inside the apartment.

" I don't know. Just ask it to yourself. If you hadn't avoided me, you'd be spared all this." Marley reasons while Brittany closes the door.

" Obviously it's my fault " the dancer turns through her friend and gives her an annoyed glare.

" Of course!" Marley reasons. The brunette looks at Brittany with attention for the first time " You look like shit by the way"

"Thank you" Brittany gives her a fake smile. "I told you that I don't feel well" she starts walking towards the living room and Marley follows her.

"You have fever?" Marley asks with a skeptical tone.

"No" the blonde replies.

"Cold? Flew?"

"No" Brittany says sitting on the couch.

"Then you are fine. It's just a phase, if you continue to stay in the house it will be worse. Come on, give yourself a sprucing up. We're leaving." Marley reaches for her arms and pulls her off the couch.

They are now standing in the living room. The blonde looks at her with determination "No, we're not."

But the brunette pushes her towards her room " You have 15 minutes. Hurry up! "

"I'm not going anywhere" Brittany resists.

" We have an appointment that we can't miss"

" We? Me not, for sure."

They are now in Brittany's room "Yes we're going to help a friend of mine doing something that has to do with social assistance, something like that.."

" Why should I come?" the blonde let herself fall on the bed.

" Because, it's for a right cause and you have nothing to do and I told this person I'll bring some help" Marley walks to the windows and opens it.

" Take someone else" the dancer says yawning.

Marley grabs her by the arm and makes her stand up " Come on, don't be childish! Go having a shower and dress yourself. You have…" she checks the hour " 12 minutes."

" I hate you "

" Trust me, you won't once we get there. I'm doing this for you! See you in ten minutes."

Brittany bangs her feet on the ground and goes to the bathroom. Marley meanwhile goes into the kitchen and takes a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Brittany shouts from the bathroom.

"You'll see" Marley says

Brittany sticks the head out the door of the bathroom "Are you kidding me? Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Just hurry up"

"If you don't tell me where we are going and what we are going to do I'm not coming" she glares at Marley.

"You are intractable today. The event is at the park. It is something that has to do with people in wheelchairs, especially kids I think."

"See, it was easy"

"Hurry up"

20 minutes later the two friends are walking through the park.

"So you don't know exactly what we're going to do."

Marley shakes her head from right to left.

"Still you accepted to help."

Marley shrugs.

"mmm ... I suspect that you like this friend of yours."

The brunette grins "you're on the wrong track."

" I do not think so. It would explain your strange behavior."

" I just know we are doing something useful plus I had nothing else to do." Marley reasons.

" Oh come on. Tell me who is this friend of yours who has invited you to come."

" I was not invited , I offered."

"See. This confirms my thesis"

"You don't know how wrong you are." Marley smiles.

"Then tell me…who is she?"

"You'll see "

"Again with the mystery " Brittany snorted.

"You like surprises, so wait and you'll know."

"This has nothing to do with surprises. It's different. It's about you, not me."

"Don't be impatient. We're arrived."

Brittany looks at the amount of people in front of them "Wow ... I didn't think that in this city there were so many people in wheelchair."

"Britt" the brunette slaps the dancer on the arm.

"What?" the blonde caresses the stricken area.

"That was rude."

"No, stupid. I mean that in my life I have seen a total of two people in a wheelchair in this town, so I was not expecting all these people. You know that I'm not like that."

" Well, I must say that even I wasn't expecting all these people"

" What do we do now? Why don't you call this mysterious girl ? "

" I do not have her number. Let's walk around, we'll find her "

While they make their way through the crowd of people, a voice call their attention.

"Hey Marley"

They turn around "Santana hi!" Marley hugs her.

"You came" the bartender says while getting free from the embrace, then she turns to the blonde "and you brought Brittany with you." She smiles at the dancer as a sign of greeting.

"Hi" Brittany says with a dumb expression on her face, she wasn't expecting this.

"Actually Brittany offers to come. She is a sweetheart and loves helping people." Marley brings her left hand behind Brittany's back and pushes her forward slightly.

"Ye-ah." The dancer side-eyes her friend "but Marley didn't tell me it was you that…I wasn't expecting to see you here." Brittany immediately regrets to have uttered those words because Santana is looking at her with a confused expression. Luckily Marley interrupts this embarrassing moment "How can we help?"

"You can choose between spending time with the children or helping to raise money for those who cannot afford treatment, and also for research" the latina explains.

"How come you're interested in this case" Brittany asks.

"Well my friend Artie, that guy over there, is in a wheelchair. That's why."

"Oh cool. I mean…not that your friend is in a wheelchair…well this sound bad." The blonde tries to explain herself and once again Marley saves her "Britt we get it." Then she speaks to Santana "What were you doing before we got here?"

"I was helping with the raising."

"Then we could join you" Marley offers.

"Sure...follow me."

"Actually I'd like to stay with the kids over there. Do you mind?" Brittany interrupts.

"No of course not. Let me first introduce Marley to the other guys here and then I'll take you over there to Artie" Santana politely replies.

"Perfect"

"All right. Come with me."

Santana walks forward and shows them the way.

Brittany approaches Marley and whispers in her ear "why didn't you tell me it was her? You don't like Santana like that, do you?"

"No of course not. I told you that it wasn't about me ..."

"Oh do you expect me to thank you?! You should have told me that she was the girl."

"You wouldn't be here right now."

"Of course. It seems I'm a desperate stalker. And it would have been better, I'm making a fool of me. "

"Don't be ridiculous. By the way, we are here now. Enjoy the moment."

"Hey everybody this is Marley and this is Brittany. Marley would like to help here."

"Hi Marley. I'll explain you what to do" a fat woman says to the brunette.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Santana says then she turns to Brittany "Let's go. I'll introduce you to Artie." Brittany nods and follow her to the basketball court.

"Artie this is Brittany. She'd like to join you and the children."

"Oh ok. Hi Brittany."

"Hi! Nice to meet you."

"Guys say hello to our new friend Brittany."

"hello to everybody."

" What were you doing?" Santana asks.

" We were doing the teams to play basketball"

"So…do you wanna play with us?"

"She can't play with us. She is not in a wheelchair."

"Hey this is rude. Sure can play…"

The blonde hears Artie taking her part, but her attention is soon captured by Santana as the brunette comes dangerously close to her ear and whispers "Bullied by a child in a wheelchair."

Brittany grins and turns her face to say something in Santana's ear "And he doesn't even know that I'm a lesbian." The two girls look at each other and smile.

Meanwhile Artie is still talking and Brittany decides to stop him. "It's ok…I can be the referee" she really isn't interested in playing.

"No, you'll play with us."

"But the team that Brittany is going to be in, will be benefited." the same boy as before reasons.

"Actually I think I'll be the weak point of the team. I tried to play once, but this sport is not for me." she shakes her head.

" Yes, but you can walk and you're tall, you come easily reach to the basket."

"Then Santana can play in the other team. So they'll be more balanced." Brittany explains het solution. She'll enjoy playing against the latina.

"Oh no I can't. I have go back to my previous employment."

" Come on Santana, we need you here. They won't even notice your absence."

"Hey. How dare you." Santana points at Artie.

"Oh, I get it….I get it. You don't WANT to play because you are not good at sports. You are ashamed." Artie teases her.

"That's not true. Yes I admit that I can't play basketball, but that's not the reason…it'd be childish."

"Exactly my point…" Brittany watches the interaction between the two friends and finds Santana's bashfulness really cute. "Are you afraid of a bunch of kids in a wheelchair?" Artie continues.

"Okay, okay." The latina surrenders. "But I want to play against you." She says to Artie.

"I'm more than okay with that. In this way I can play with Brittany." He winks at the blonde who smiles at him. This is going to be interesting.

"Dreamer" Santana mutters earning a questioning look from Artie.

They proceed with the division into teams and then the game starts.

Brittany and Santana are not very participatory, they only pass the ball to other components of their team when they are in possession of it but do not undertake to steal it from the opponents.

Brittany's team is winning by two points. The ball is now in Santana's hands. She takes a few steps forward when she feels the ball escape her left hand. She turns around and sees that Artie has stolen the ball from behind. "Hey " she shouts at him.

He shrugs at her and then passes the ball to Brittany.

"Come on beautiful, put it in! " Artie incites the blonde.

Brittany does it and unexpectedly she scores. The children of her team approach her and hugs her. Artie comes over and takes her on his lap and makes a tour of the camp while Brittany laughs. Artie stops right in front of Santana who is clearly irritated.

"Ooooh don't get angry San. You can't be good at everything" Artie teases "and only the worthy can take a ride on my wheelchair" he smiles at Brittany.

"Tse, I do not care for a ride on your lap." Brittany grins, angry Santana is sexy and funny. "And for the record … you only stole the ball from me because I wasn't putting effort in it but since you two are incorrect, I'll begin to get serious." Santana backs in her half of the field "Guys come here" she claps her hands drawing the attention of her teammates. Then they close in a circle and begin to discuss a strategy.

"What was that?" Brittany stands up from Artie's lap.

"Oh it's typical of Santana, she can't accept to lose or be wrong and gets touchy." Artie explains with a smile on his face.

"You did it on purpose."

"Of course" he smirks.

"Hey are you ready?" Santana shouts.

The guys are in place and Brittany approaches Santana at the center of the field. "I'm…sorry?" she offers a little uncertain.

Santana is following the action with her eyes, so without looking at the blonde shakes her head. She ignores the blonde and approaches the basket. The bartender receives the ball from a child and then pass it to another girl who puts it in. Brittany follows the action from afar amused by the unexpected infant behavior of Santana, that is now celebrating with her team.

Now it's up to Brittany's team to start the action. After a few passes, the ball ends up in Artie's hands and Santana immediately slings on him. Artie blocks the ball in his hands and Santana grabs it and pulls. "This can't be done. Let it go"

"And who says so? give me the ball " a really competitive Santana shouts back.

Santana suddenly feels someone grab her from behind and lift her off the ground, making her lose her grip on the ball. Brittany puts her hands around the latina's waist and pulls her to the right. "Hey! That's foul " Santana protests.

In the meantime, the action continues with the children screaming and not caring about what happened. Brittany loosens her grip around Santana's waist. The bartender turns with anger and looks into her eyes "Why are you smiling?", she is now really irritated.

"Because you're funny."

"You're a team of crooks." Santana replies making Brittany laugh more than before. "Stop laughing" the latina points at her.

"Oooh come on, it's just a game. It's to entertain the kids. You wouldn't even play."

"In fact, it would have been better. It's all Artie's fault. "

Brittany puts her hands on the brunette shoulders trying to calm her down "I didn't think you were like this."

"Like this…how?"

"As you are" Brittany is now pushing Santana's buttons on purpose.

"And how am I?" an annoyed Santana.

"well, you know" the blonde smirks, enjoying this way too much.

"Of course I know how I am, and there is nothing wrong with me"

" I didn't say that, just that I did not expect you to be this way. "

"Have you made an agreement with Artie? Don't judge me, you don't know me." Santana starts to leave but Brittany grabs her by the wrist "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm not judging you, believe me" she says watching the latina in the eyes.

Santana sees sincerity in those blue eyes "Apologies accepted"

Brittany smiles and let go of the other girl's wrist "You know this irascible side of you is fun. I'm amazed by your touchiness." She teases the bartender again.

"No judgment, right? I'm glad I made an impression on you" says the brunette ironically.

"Were you trying to? I'm flattered" the blonde jokes.

Santana looks at her skeptically "No, of course not."

"Right" Brittany smiles "by the way you don't have to try hat hard to make an impression on me."

Santana blushes "Let's play! It's better."

"Okaaay, but take the competition with less seriousness. Remember, we are here for the kids."

"I know. I don't need you to tell me what to do"

Brittany smiles amused. The two girls parts.

A few minutes later Brittany has the ball and finds Santana in front of herself.

"Where are you going? " says the brunette with a tone of defiance.

"Nowhere . I was just going to pass the ball." Brittany states back.

"Nu hu . Let's see if you can get past me."

" Are you challenging me? " the dancer rises her right eyebrow.

"Yeah, blondie"

Brittany bursts into a little laugh "blondie? haha you're making me have a lot of fun today."

"I am happy to ear that, but now concentrate and make your move."

"You want me to make a move? Interesting"

"Stop talking"

"You're also demanding, I could enjoy that"

"Haha very funny but don't travel too much with the imagination, blondie" Santana says and then she moves forward and tries to intercept the ball that Brittany is bouncing on the ground with her right hand. The blonde perceives the brunette's move and changes the angle of her wrist and arm so the ball bounces on the ground far away from her, passing it to a child of her team who is on her right. Santana, thus misses the ball and finds her body into Brittany's one who has moved to her right to make the switch. The two collide. Santana loses her balance and rests with her weight against Brittany's body. The blonde brings her arms behind the latina's back to support her.

"Everything okay?" she asks. She could stay this way for a very long time.

"Yeah, thank you." Santana says composing herself. Brittany misses the feeling of the brunette's warm body against hers.

"Will I stop to embarrass me today?" Santana is now blushing.

"Look at it from the positive side . You're a great entertainer." The blonde offers.

"It's a nice way of saying that I 'm putting myself in ridiculous."

"I do not agree. Everybody gets awkward when they do something they're not good at."

"I'm not clumsy." Santana defends.

"Clumsy, touchy and also in denial of reality it seems."

Santana opens her mouth to protest but the lovely interaction is interrupted by Artie "Hey you two, will you stop zoning out? Let's go having lunch. The game is over. We won."

**I apologize for the late update but I've been busy. Let me know your opinion. Till next time. Bye.**


End file.
